


1, 2, 3, IV

by threelyeon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threelyeon/pseuds/threelyeon
Summary: Sometimes, Mark wished he took time to understand the enigma called Lee Donghyuck. In all those lifetimes given to him, did Mark only understand how entirely unique and sad Lee Donghyuck was, when the boy seemingly gives up.Soulmate!Au where Mark is the only who remembers Donghyuck and is given a chance to save the boy from his decisions.“one, two, three, four, i smiled at you and you slammed the door”Alternatively, Donghyuck asks Mark three questions which Mark fails to answer, and the one time Mark asks Donghyuck.





	1, 2, 3, IV

 

> **‘Do you believe in fate?’**

 

 

 

 

✩｡:*•.───── ❁ ❁ ─────.•*:｡✩

 

 

 

Mark prided himself in a lot of things, but the best thing he ever did was making friends of his own accord. Well, it was difficult for him, too used to his mother pushing him forward to befriend the children of his mother's sunday group.

 

But he never liked them, too bland, too predictable, always wanting to please their ‘Mark-hyung/oppa’.

 

Mark wanted something fun, wanted something out of the ordinary. Wanted something that kept him on edge.

 

At seventeen, he is already well learnt on the art of crafting excuses to skip classes, or go out with his friends under the pretense of extra schoolwork, which he eventually persuades his friends to do with him, he loves his family, thank you very much.

 

He'd rather not imagine the look on his mother's face when she finds out that he lied to her.

 

Honesty is the foundation if their relationship after all.

 

“Mark!” Huang Renjun screamed, waving at him from the park's swing. Beside the raven-head, Na Jaemin idly swung gently and nodded to acknowledge Mark's existence. Renjun smiled, snaggletooth and all, and Mark thinks he's adorable.

 

Not that he would ever say it in front of Jaemin, that boy is way too advanced and reiterated his claim on the Chinese transferee that it's basically drilled into their head. Renjun did not mind and instead took it upon himself to entertain Jaemin's clingy self while making sure that Mark isn't left out.

 

“Hey guys, sorry I was late” Mark tells them awkwardly, shuffling his feet. Jaemin giggles, wincing when Renjun slapped his arm. Feigning injury, Jaemin turns to Mark with a pout, and ‘subtly’ slid his eyes at Renjun, like pleading Mark to scold the second oldest.

 

Renjun, blessed with his perceptiveness, smacked the nonsense out of Nana, and rolled his eyes.

 

We all love a multi-tasker, Mark thinks.

 

“Nana here has something to tell us” Renjun said excitedly. Since when was he not? Mark thought, a bit melancholic. It was always Jaemin this, Jaemin that. The same goes for the other.

 

Honestly, Mark thinks that if he even so much as touches Renjun to pull him away for just a second, Jaemin would not hesitate to bite his cowardly ass. That's how strong their friendship is. Mark sighs wistfully, wanting something like theirs.

 

Mark is brought back to reality when Renjun snaps his fingers in front of Mark's face. Grounded, he blinks, a bit disoriented, not being able to discern the words spilling out of Renjun's mouth. But it was obviously worry.

 

Mark dazedly looks to Jaemin, whose furrowed eyebrows confused him.

 

“Are you okay Mark-hyung?” Jaemin asks the question for the both of them. Mark distractedly shakes his head no. “But continue, I'm going to try and listen” Mark said. Jaemin fixates him with an odd stare, before opening his mouth to start rambling.

 

“So, as you know I love writing, and there was this one character I—” Mark tuned it out, looking past Jaemin, and behind him.

 

Just so he could say that he was paying attention, he really made sure to look in Jaemin's general direction, but he's not actually listening. He could ask Renjun to fill him in on the details later, after all, they live in the same street.

 

After Jaemin had found out about that little fact, he suggested something so outrageously stupid that Mark seriously wonders what kind of effect Renjun has on the boy.

 

“Switch houses” Jaemin said grumpily.

 

“What!?”

 

“You heard me, let's switch houses” Jaemin repeated, folding his arms across his chest, just to show how serious he's being. Mark coughs, spluttering.

 

“Seriously, why? Is it because of Renjun-ssi? I mean, can't you just walk out early?” Mark was beyond baffled by now. Jaemin shakes his head like the persistent, head-strong little shit he is. “No, we have to switch homes” said Jaemin and he made grabby-hands. Mark shakes his head.

 

“Jaemin, no. I'm not switching homes with you just so you could be closer to Renjun-ssi, make an effort to talk to him, not an excuse”

 

He was so far down in memory lane that he nearly misses the spot of honey-brown hair out of his peripherals. “WAIT!” he screams. A soft hand latches onto his wrist and Mark is shaken out of his reverie once more.

 

“Mark, are you sure you are alright?” This time, Renjun was more than concerned. Even Jaemin was looking nervous. “Nana was just talking about his favorite original character then you suddenly stood up and screamed at— what ‘were’ you screaming at?”

 

“It was there! Didn't you guys see it?” So Mark was a little excited but he definitely saw something. It is really pretty to think about. Mark's face fell when he took in the expressions of his best-friends.

 

They were sad, and almost understanding? “You- you did not see anything?” now, he sounds more like a child, a disappointed one at that, when they realize that they weren't taken seriously.

 

Mark feels like that, and he hates it.

 

“How about we go home Mark? And watch a movie? Like, uhm, Nana's cooking!” Renjun exclaimed, standing up, extending a hand to both Mark and Jaemin, who gratefully pulls himself up; Mark is left to sulk, that he doesn't register Renjun's grammar mistake. 

 

"Hurry up hyung~ we know you love my cooking" Jaemin whines, tugging at Mark's arm. He stumbles along with the help of his friends.

 

Mark can't help but wonder why does he feel so empty when Jaemin said that. Why does it feel right but wrong at the same time? Jaemin's voice doesn't fit it.

Mark can imagine a high-pitch nasal voice that sounds like honey, saying that. Somehow, his mood lifted. Renjun and Jaemin couldn't have been more relieved, but they didn't really know as to why Mark's mood flipped suddenly.

 

  
Mark lounged by the park's collection if trees. He loved the foliage here, and the way the sun tries to filter through it, casting shadows on the ground.

 

The impromptu dinner with the two, was more or less nothing short of a disaster, because to be freaking honest, Mark's never seen anything look so dreadful compared to what their ‘dinner’ turned out to be. He doesn't think charcoal qualified as anything edible.

 

Well, count in the factor that Mark dabbled in the cooking, after promising the two he woukd only stir. They only realized their mistake after the smell of smoke and the realization that Mark never put water on their noodles.

 

So, it ended up charred, and also because of the fact Mark wanted to salvage it by placing it in a microwave, with water.

 

So lesson learned, never put Mark anywhere near a stove, or cooking materials for that matter.

 

As a matter of fact, Jaemin proposed that they have dinner again, after Mark's mother left them lunch, and promptly turned Mark out of his own house to cook something amazing, Mark has complete faith in Nana's cooking skills as well as Renjun. But it was quite a shame that the two had to miss the wonderful afternoon sun.

 

As a good best friend, Mark would make it his duty to enjoy this freedom thrice as much, because god knows how much Renjun and Jaemin deserve after deciding to befriend him.

 

Mark brought along his ipod and switched on some music. The cool voice of Jason Mraz permeated the otherwise silent park. Mark love their town, because summers were always quiet and it allowed him and his friends to make as much noise as they want, not that there's a lot of people to complain.

 

Most of them were away on a family vacation to Europe, or visiting some relatives in the city, or just away on business trips.

 

However when summer ends, the town can be likely compared to that of the city, because of the hustle-bustle of everyday life.

 

Mark leans against one of the trees, it had a small indiscernible scribble that Mark carved on back in 5th grade with his first friend.

 

“Chicken writing” as the other would fondly say, looking at Mark with stars in his eyes, as though Mark plucked out an entire galaxy and laid it, with grandiose, at the tanned boy's feet.

 

Looking back on it now, Mark probably should have. But alas, life is always meant to be mingled with numerous regrets, and this happened to be one of them.

 

Sometimes, Mark gets so caught up that he forgets that the present goes on, and he feels as though he's living under the veil. He is among them, but everything seems blurry, indistinct. Soundless chatter, shadows of people. He has gotten used to it, the only exception to that were his teachers, friends and family.

 

“Hey.”

 

Mark shoots out, his heart hammering against his chest. The familiarity of the situation was quite ironic, seeing as they both met and parted under this very same tree. Mark checks hus phone, sees the digits flash 2:22pm.

 

Same time.

 

Lee Donghyuck and his flair for dramatics.

 

Mark blamed it on stress, and he must be becoming paranoid, always jumping when he even hears any word with ‘hyuck’ or something similar.

 

He used to always wait under this tree, waiting for something that would never show up.

 

“Donghyuck?” he calls softly to the wind. It was silent and still. The swish and crackle of trees bent and laden with leaves as the wind pushed through it.

 

But no one was there, Mark sighs, covering his eyes. If he could focus hard enough, the wind seems like a gentle caress. The breeze is just a faint whisper of a familiar voice. The sunlight, the warmth that used to be around.

 

"Do you believe in fate?" he recalls a bright smile, a warm hand holding his. Dull, sad eyes.

 

Mark doesn't answer, afraid to do so. His mind at war, trying to come up with sometjing that wouldn't hurt either of them. 

 

"Because I do... " he hears the other say. "I believe that if I wait long and patiently, I'll see you again" Donghyuck's hand slips from his, Mark already misses the comfort it brings. "I hope you do too" 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed, it kind of is ambiguous, and it doesn't clarify anything. For now, I want you all to draw your own conclusions for this chapter. Kudos are appreciated, and let me know if you like this!! Thanks youu uwu


End file.
